Sailor Mars
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's in the middle of the night in the fall and Sailor Mars walk along the street.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

 **Sailor Mars**

 **It's in the middle of the night in the fall and Sailor Mars walk along the street.**

She's angry because Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask became an official couple a few days ago.

"Damn! How could he pick Serena over me? I'm a true woman and Serena is still so much like a kid." says Sailor Mars.

There are no people out, aside from Sailor Mars herself.

"Okay...fucking damn shit." says Sailor Mars as she transform into her civilian indentity of Raye Hino, a strong badass Shinto priestess.

Raye wear a tight sand gray blazer and a short black skirt.

"Honestly why do I care? It's a fact that men aren't loyal. Alright, yes, I have needs, but there's dildo and such." mumbles Raye.

She pull out her flask and takes a sip of vodka.

"Rends ma chatte forte." says Raye.

She is almost home.

"Looking for some fun?" says a male voice.

"What...?" says Raye as she spin around and sees a man.

The man is tall and wear jeans, a white t-shirt and a green leather jacket.

"I said, are you looking for some fun?" says the man.

"Not really." says Raye.

"You don't seem happy. Maybe I can help." says the man.

"Unlikely. I'm no little bimbo who needs a shoulder to cry on. I can be strong without a man. Badass is what I am." says Raye.

"Alright. I you may not want a 'knight in shiny armor' as some people call it, but I can just be some friendly company. Everyone needs that, at times." says the man.

"What's your name, sir?" says Raye.

"Akudo Black." says the man.

"I see." says Raye.

"And you are, lady?" says Akudo.

"My name's Raye Hino." says Raye.

"Beautiful name, indeed." says Akudo.

"Thanks." says Raye.

"Want some coffee?" says Akudo.

"No. I'm on my way home. I need to get a few hours of sleep before school." says Raye.

"You work in a school...?" says Akudo.

"No. I am a student. I'm still only 17." says Raye.

This surprises Akudo a bit.

"Really? I thought you were 25." says Akudo.

"In a way I'm glad you think so since I hate being still a kid by law, but do not flirt with me, sir. I'm not a slut." says Raye.

"I never assumed you to be a slut or whore. Just the opposite, actually." says Akudo. "You seem to be a very sophisticated young woman."

"Trying to be." says Raye. "Good night, sir. Bye."

Raye walk home, leaving Akudo to stand there.

Akudo turn around and walk away.

Once she get home, Raye takes off her blazer and skirt, keeping her bra and panties on.

She get into bed and fall asleep.

5 hours later she wake up.

The morning sun shine into the room.

"Ahhh, fuck!" says Raye as she wake up, feeling drunk, even though she's not.

She put on a black tank top and skinny jeans.

"Okay. I can't skip school. That would be bad." says Raye as she grab her bag and walk to school.

It's a beautiful day so Raye walk.

Suddenly she hear the roar of a demon in the sky.

"火星の力、変態!" says Raye, as she transform into Sailor Mars.

"Bitch, you'll die today!" says the demon.

"I disagree. Inferno!" says Sailor Mars as she blast the demon to dust with a huge flame.

Sailor Mars transform back into Raye.

Raye continue walking to school.

Despite being only 17, Raye look like a 25 year old.

Most people find it hard to believe that she's really just 17.

"Let's see...first class of today's Math." says Raye.

Several hours later, as the sun has gone down, Sailor Mars and the other senshi hide behind some trees on the edge of Tokyo cemetery.

"Wish me luck, girls." says Sailor Moon as she step out in the open.

"Damn, this is a crappy idea, Sailor Moon..." says Sailor Mars.

"Seriously, Sailor Mars. You gotta stop this hate you have for Sailor Moon at once." says Sailor Jupiter.

"I don't hate her. Despite the disagreements she and I tend to have, she's still our princess and hopefully someday our queen. I've bled for her, died for her at least once. I even gave up the chance to have a personal life of my very own just to keep her safe." says Sailor Mars "And do you honestly believe I'd bother to carry this for her if I hate her so fucking much?"

Sailor Mars pull out the Moon Stick that she kept hidden behind her back.

"OMG, you do have a soft side..." says Sailor Venus.

"Yes, but don't tell people that, thank ya." says Sailor Mars.

A huge demon appear and grab Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, here!" says Sailor Mars as she throw the Moon Stick to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon grab the Moon Stick and says "Moon Light Dominus!"

The Silver Crystal that's attached to the Moon Stick starts to glow with a white bright light and suddenly a large golden blast of magic strike the demon, knocking him away.

"Mars Fire Assault Strike!" says Sailor Mars in her typical confident clear tone as she jump out from where she was hiding.

Huge spinning rings of fire fly from Sailor Mars' hand and kill the demon.

"Thanks, Sailor Mars. You saved my life." says Sailor Moon.

And then something happens that has not happened since back during the First Silver Milennia...Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars hug each other.

"I just did my job, your majesty." says Sailor Mars.

The other senshi gasp in surprise when Sailor Mars refer to Sailor Moon as her majesty.

"I gotta be dreamin' here." says Sailor Jupiter.

"You're not. I see it too." says Sailor Venus.

"This has happened before, but it was when we lived on the Moon, during the Silver Milennia." says Sailor Mercury.

The next day.

"Raye, you got a moment...?" says Serena.

"No, of course not. Get the fuck away from me, wimp." says Raye in a hard rude tone.

"Didn't you and I get like best buddies last night...?" says Serena.

"I've no memory of such a thing." says Raye.

"C'mon, Raye. You gave a pretty touching speech last night about how you care about Serena and how you'd bled for her." says Amy.

"That was Sailor Mars, not me." says Raye.

"Such an excuse makes no sense. You and Sailor Mars are the same person." says Amy.

"Are we? Bye!" says Raye as she walk away.

4 hours later.

Raye drink tea at a small diner not too far from her grandpa's temple.

"Well, if it isn't my late night lady friend." says Akudo as he walk up to Raye.

"Mr Black, do you come here? This place is mostly for girls." says Raye.

"I know that this is a girls' diner. My sister works here and since her shift ends soon, I decided to give her a ride." says Akudo.

"Oh, and please don't refer to me as your lady friend, sir. We don't even know each other. This is the second time we meet." says Raye.

"Alright, if you call me Akudo." says Akudo.

"Fine...Akudo." says Raye.

"Where do you work?" says Akudo.

"I don't have a job. I'm a full time student and on my minimum free time I am a Shinto priestess." says Raye.

"At the Hikawa temple up on the hill, I assume?" says Akudo.

"Right. My grandfather owns the place." says Raye.

"Interesting." says Akudo.

"I've grown up at the temple. For most of my life it's been my home. Only a few months ago did I move out. I still spend most days after school there." says Raye.

"Not today, it seems." says Akudo.

"I decided to take this day off so I could relax a bit. Now, please leave me alone." says Raye.

"Okay. See ya around." says Akudo as he walk away.

Raye starts to blush because she is starting to get feelings for Akudo.

"No! Stop it. Raye, you don't want a man. You're a serious priestess, damn it." says Raye to herself.

20 minutes later, Raye ride her white motorcycle back home to her apartment.

Once safe in her apartment, Raye plop down on the couch and starts to read a random manga book she finds on the table.

"Holy shit..." mumbles Raye. "I'm getting tired."

7 hours later, Raye is out in the night.

She sees Akudo across the street. He hasn't seen her yet.

Raye transform into Sailor Mars and teleport away.

She appear again on top of a tall building.

"Thank goodness I got away before he saw me." says Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars sit down and look at the stars, thinking back to the glory days of the Silver Milennia.

For a tiny brief moment, Sailor Mars transform into Princess Mars, her original noble form from the Silver Milennia, the form she had before the war against the Negaverse began.

"Hmm..." says Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars teleport back down to the street.

"Nice." says Sailor Mars with a smile when she sees that Akudo is gone.

The next day.

"I'm going to die in less than a year, Raye. You are my only heir. Please take over the temple." says Raye's grandfather.

"I will, don't worry." says Raye.

"That's good. I'm pleased you'll honor my last wish." says Raye's grandfather.

"The least I could do for you. You allowed me to live with you after my father left and my mother died." says Raye.

"Raye, you are my own flesh and blood. I didn't want to see you end up in an orphanage. I was very disappointed when your father told me that he was going away and not taking you with him." says Raye's grandfather.

"Alright, grandpa. I understand." says Raye.

2 hours later.

"Raye, you've moved out from the temple?" says Amy.

"I have, but I'm still going to be the new master of it once my grandpa dies. He unfortunately has less than a year left." says Raye.

"Just do what you feel is best." says Amy.

"That's what I am." says Raye.

"Good." says Amy.

"Yeah." says Raye.

"When do we get to visit your new apartment...?" says Serena.

"Not yet." says Raye. "I'll let you know when."

"Alright." says Serena.

"Amy, let's go and talk somewhere else, without childish little Serena." says Raye.

"No, thanks." says Amy.

"Are you serious?" says Raye.

"Very. Serena is the leader, even if you don't like it." says Amy. "She's the princess."

"I know, but she doesn't deserve it." says Raye.

"Yes, she does." says Amy.

"That's total bullshit and you know it. Serena's nothing more than a kid in a teenager's body." says Raye.

Serena is very angry as she walk away.

"Raye, you have to be more nice to Serena. Her confidence is damaged by that damn bitchy attitude of yours." says Amy.

"You have no right to play God with me, Amy." says Raye. "Just like men, Serena's not worth my time."

"How can you be so rude?" says Amy. "It's really no wonder that Serena feel weak and insecure all the time with the way you treat her."

"Don't you dare be on her side." says Raye.

"I'm not taking any side." says Amy.

"I hope that's true." says Raye.

"I wish you'd be nice to Sailor Moon. You two were best friends at one point, you know this. The memories are in your head." says Amy.

"We was, but that was during the Silver Milennia when she was mature and powerful. If she become that way again I'll start to show her the respect I once did." says Raye.

"And how do you expect her to become that way if you keep being rude to her?" says Amy.

"I expect nothing." says Raye.

"Oh, okay." says Amy.

4 days later.

Raye drink tea at the diner again when Akudo walk up to her.

"Akudo, are you trying to annoy me?" says Raye.

"No, not at all. I simply want to ask if you'd like to go out with me on Saturday." says Akudo.

"I certainly do not, sir. I'm 17, remember? And you're probably at least 25 so I am too young." says Raye.

"I'm 26, but that's not a problem." says Akudo.

"Yes, it is. We can go to prison if we were to do anything." says Raye.

"Stubborn one, are you?" says Akudo.

"Please, leave me alone. I can never date you." says Raye.

Akudo walk away.

"Oh, damn!" says Raye.

2 hours later, Raye enter the main room at the Hikawa temple.

She wear her Shinto priestess outfit.

"Welcome to the Hikawa temple. I'm Raye." says Raye in a serious mature calm tone.

Raye perform a traditional blessing ritual for the teenage girls in the room.

She chant in ancient Japanese.

Raye's grandfather, who looks on from another room, is very proud to see that Raye honor the old Shinto traditions.

4 hours later.

Raye walk out from the temple to her motorcycle when she sees Amy.

"Are you on your way home?" says Amy.

"Yeah." says Raye.

"I just wanted to tell you that Serena is very disappointed by how you act so bitchy towards her." says Amy.

"Being her messenger now, are you?" says Raye.

"No." says Amy.

"Can I give you a ride down to the city?" says Raye.

"Thanks, but I prefer to walk." says Amy.

"I understand." says Raye as she get on her motorcycle and ride away.

The next day.

"Serena, sorry for being rude to you." says Raye.

"Thanks." says Serena.

Amy, Lita and Mina gasp in surprise.

"Don't anyone dare to tell people about this." says Raye.

"Okay." says Serena, Mina, Lita and Amy.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
